Dark Side of Disney Characters
by QueenofDemons
Summary: I love Disney, this is just for fun, I love getting new ideas so as you read,think up a few let me know. Since Halloween is here, check out the lastest chapter. Time to gossip about the villians we love, and the persistance they conitue to show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Note to Readers**

I love Disney, this is just for fun and it'll make you re-think as you re-watch the shows again for the millionth time. This is just a few things that I thought about and didn't really realize about it before. Still I love Disney and it is not meant to offend, or make anyone upset. This is just for fun.

* * *

**DarkSide of the Princesses and Disney folk**

****

Ariel

Ariel and Eric are a wonderful couple, one of my favorite in the Disney collection, still they do have another dark side to them. Before the "I DO'S" they plotted the death of her aunt.

It's a good thing the girl loves him, otherwise what would her sisters say. I don't think he could've swum fast enough to hide from their wrath, she is the youngest sister.

Speaking of the sisters, it is obvious that Ariel dyes her hair which since none of her sisters match her hair color, as well as the fact that she is disobedient to her father, and has a stealing problem.

What a mermaid, no wonder her dad yells at her. Bad Girl!

* * *

My favorite Princess, Sleeping Beauty must have earned her name for the condition she inherited from her parents. The poor girl is anorexic, and has narcolepsy, not a good combo.

You can tell she inherited it, since she came from a whole city of people who had the same condition.

A little powder and they all fall asleep. What a city!

Other than Health issues, and the fact that she needs to stay away from needles, there isn't that much on her.

* * *

Belle I have to admit had a lovely gown when she danced with the beast. Yellow is her color.

Still who would have thought she had plotted against the guy.

She and Gaston attempted to murder the guy for his palace and riches.

Attempted murder, what a conviction, still they failed, and she saved her skin.

Poor Gaston fell to his death, so no one could prove she had plotted against the Young king.

Looks like she was lucky and smart, and she later found out she broke the spell.

Lucky her! She got out of that one!

* * *

Now we come to another lucky Blonde. You got to love them, really.

Still this blonde isn't a girl you can joke about, she knows the powerful people and those in the big leagues. Not only does she live in the palace, and the king adores her, but she is a thief in disguise.

Cinderella trained her mice to steal for her, and she stole the glass slipper from her Godmother.

The spell was only for midnight, what more proof do you need.

The girl knows what she wants, and she will stop at nothing to get there.

She has ambition; did you see how shocked her stepmother was when she found out about her actions?

Not that she was innocent either, the things she put her daughters through, it is a no wonder Cinderella became a thief.

* * *

The next Princess on our list is Pocahontas, who disobeyed her father, didn't do her chores, and made her friends lie about her, as she ran off with her current boyfriend of the year.

Still the black mark on her, is her pet abuse.

She nearly drowned her bird flit.

Still what sums her up, is for breaking an entering on the Kings Palace.

Bad Girl, no wonders she has a prison record!

* * *

Snow White the one princess who could give Cinderella a run for her money, when it comes to shoe sizes. Just how small was her shoe size anyway?

Let alone Cinderella's' shoe size?

Still this princess too suffers from narcolepsy, I guess she can't use Apple Lip gloss.

Still she must really get grumpy, because she can not only use the rolling pin, but she keeps all seven of her men in order.

You Go Girl!

* * *

Another person that would fall under with pet abuse would be Mulan.

Her poor cricket was enflamed, Poor thing.

Still Mulan ran away from home, disappointed her father, disobeyed her father, and destroyed the palace of the emperor.

She's a busy girl.

Still she wasn't punished for it. Talk about lucky I tell you.

In the end she got awards, and met up with the princesses later, not to mention she got married.

When luck has it, the Lucky bug does work.

* * *

Winner of many boyfriend awards would go to-

Princess Jasmine.

This princess can never get enough; she ran away in spite she had enough treasure, and a palace.

She was picky when it came to guys, hundreds to choose from and none of them was enough.

She argued with her father, and would disappear for hours on end.

Then she even went on a RIDE with Aladdin on his carpet doing who knows what!

Bad Girl!

* * *

A** few other characters that ended up on the Dark Side are the following**

Pinocchio

This boy is one heck of a trouble maker. Not only did he smoke being so young, but he joined a gang, and trashed a theme park.

Then later after running away, he decided to go fishing without a care in the world.

This guy is trouble….

…………………

* * *

Peter Pan is another troublesome boy.

Who would have thought he was a gang-like Crime lord at such a young age.

He was desired by fairies and mermaids…Lucky him.

He had his own harem.

What can you say……

He trained boys to steal, and threaten adults….This boy is trouble all around.

………………………….

* * *

The last person on our list, turned out to also has some mental problems.

Mary Poppins, this poor woman

Half the time she seemed to be on a sugar high, and in her own world.

I mean the spoon full of sugar went with everything, including drugs and medicine.

That can have many meanings it's true, but in the end she not only had Schizophrenia, and talked to objects, but her own reflection and objects would "talk" back.

In the end she even talked to her own umbrella.

Hmmm well...she did "fly" too

You Go Girl.

**A note to the readers **

Hey everyone I can continue on with this story if I get reviews asking for a continuance. Feel free to e-mail corrections or ideas of your own. I enjoy getting e-mail and hearing from the readers.

I am curious as to what you think so far. So let me know, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Disney or the movies made by the Company which I love but do not own. This story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. ------** Laters…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It has been ages so it is now time to post another chapter of our wonderful Disney Gossip. I love Disney, this is just for fun and it'll make you re-think as you re-watch the shows again for the millionth time. This is just a few things that I thought about and didn't really realize about it before. Still I love Disney and it is not meant to offend, or make anyone upset. This is just for fun.

Well time for another chapter of our saga, it had come to my attention that it had been a long time since I had put up a chapter for this story…So having a mental block I did what I had to…I went to Disneyland. And here we go another chapter….

///////////////………….//////////////////////

Let's begin with a whole wonderland this time

Okay the age of Alice is one to wonder about I personally think she is between…oh lets see…Possibly 10-14 maybe give or take a few.

Either way I don't know of any young person of that age to attempt to give advice to herself. That being said I think she may be in that older age range, however she did fantasize of the whole wonderland issue and her clothes well who knows where that came from, who really needs an apron the whole time or anytime you go outside the house anyway.

I really don't know what she was thinking, but she was asleep

Next onto the cards I think they were pretty awesome personally but cards with hands and legs that would give anyone nightmares. Then we have talking flowers too, man can you imagine the complaints in my Arizona garden...Help the heat is killing me...Don't you think you need to water us come on...etc...I don't think so.

Here is a bad role model...a smoking caterpillar he was funny, but who knows what his quotes and meanings were or meant. And for the kids, smoking is very bad so don't do it.

My favorite character is the Cheshire Cat man he rules. Not really much to say about him. Cats are mischievous and all and he did cause a lot of trouble, but hey that's a cat for you if you want someone to listen to you get a dog.

The queen was a colorful creature true she needed to loose weight so she didn't have such high blood pressure and such a temper but she gave the movie a little color. She was a bit of a bully but perhaps Alice needed to phrase the question more appropriately she was dealing with royalty….

And on that note, Does anyone know if Alice was just a regular girl or a "supposed princess" I don't think she is recognized as one especially because of her clothes, but at the end of the movie they have a castle in the background I am and always assumed it was just for a background display.

* * *

On with other characters of our favorite Disney shows

So time to start off with our dear friend Aladdin

For the most part there isn't much we can say about him other than he needs to get out more. He has a major hero complex and thinks the world revolves around him, if you see the series then you know he constantly feels obligated to go off and save someone.

Of the people we see him with, the majority of them are animals, we have a talking parrot who has a greedy attitude but fun. You know he will fun to have at a party; the monkey is fun but constantly gets into trouble. Still since he now lives in the palace you would to think he would wear new clothes. I am sure there are royal tailors who could make him a new set of clothing but then again maybe he likes showing off his build to everyone he sees, but there really isn't anything to really look at. And have you noticed that his hat never falls off…..Can someone say bobby pins, I wonder how many he uses and does he get a headache….How much muse does he use…..

* * *

Next we will go to the beast

He has gorgeous eyes and a lot of hair; he seems gentle but gets obsessive and abusive when he feels threatened. He seems to love his girl but the minute she leaves him alone, he gets depressed and pissed off.

This is the type of guy you would want to be careful around. If you leave and he gets pissed off or abusive then you may want to distant yourself around him. Next thing you know he CANT live without you…he doesn't care if he lives or dies…that can be a problem….I would look out for this guy besides the fact that he has big teeth and claws. No wonder he doesn't have many pets around the only thing going for him is he has a palace and a lot of money to offer the girl….Perhaps that is how he won the girl. Still when curled up next to the guy you don't have to worry about a heater or a blanket.

* * *

Next to the handsome Prince Eric

Well let's begin with the fact that he really isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

He was looking for his girl and when she makes her appearance he can't put 2 and 2 together I mean come on, so she had a little laryngitis you would to think he would have kissed her when he saw her….Lucky for him she had a very caring father and he gave her the gift of legs after he made his mistake….You gotta love the King for his patience. Still at least he had guts and went after her when Ursula began to take her away. At least he realized what was going on

And on a more personal note for the readers of this story….You remember Cinderella 2 and 3 that they came out with recently well the voice that does Eric is the same voice as in Cinderella's videos except for in Cinderella 1. That was someone different completely but in the last videos it is Prince Eric doing the princes voice.

So for fun lets just say he is a very busy prince….Wouldn't you say….?

* * *

There have been talks about our beloved Prince Phillip, many wonder as to why he has had just brief appearances in Sleeping Beauty…..Well first off, hello the movie is called Sleeping Beauty so guess who it is about and if your talking about screen time well between Prince charming from Snow White and Prince Phillip who actually has a name…Phillip wins by a long shot.

Not only does he actually have lines but he has more screen time. However it is noted that Prince Charming was one of the first princes created so he only really sang and kissed the girl to awaken her but at least Prince Phillip fought a dragon. And sent her sailing over a cliff and happened to not only jump about fifty feet to safety, but he actually shook it off and looked over the cliff at his accomplishments… Now that's a man worthy of the Sleeping Beauty. You just gotta love this guy, I mean not only is he an acrobat but he has looks, he's a prince, he can sing and dance. You have to admit they were made for each other…..Still one thing you have to wonder is after he went up the stairs and kissed the girl lying on the gorgeous 100 year old bed, the scene switches over to everyone waking up and then you see them come down the stairs and Phillip is in a totally different outfit then before…right….and the sun is beginning to rise to lighten up the kingdom…So um….what exactly happened between then and his switching clothes???

Okay onto the next victim

* * *

Another favorite person

This is the only thing I can get on this guy, wonderful Mickey Mouse this guy is proof that not everyone is perfect and though you may have a down time now and then just keep trying and all will work itself out.

He was in jail, he has a bit of a temper even though he always smiles, he's a very good friend, a very busy guy, a bit slow on the uptake though I wonder when he eventually did marry Minnie Mouse the two do make a cute couple you see figurines of them so you know they married, I don't know if Donald Duck has married Daisy yet though anyone know they usually just show Mickey and Minnie…

Well the last thing which young ones probably want to know and has been said from Disney company himself ever wonder about his ears well according to the buisness he runs, the House of Mouse, he starches his ears to make them round.

* * *

And Last thing to note

This is True but Walt Disney himself was afraid of Mice….Go figure he was such a genius wasn't he….

* * *

**A note to the readers **

Hey Everyone sorry to make you wait almost a year for this chapter man talk about writers block anyway thanks for all the reviews You guys are awesome!!!

Hey everyone I can continue on with this story if I get reviews asking for a continuance. Feel free to e-mail corrections or ideas of your own. I enjoy getting e-mail and hearing from the readers.

I am curious as to what you think so far. So let me know, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Disney or the movies made by the Company which I love but do not own. This story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. ------** Laters…..QOD**

**A note to the readers **

Hey everyone I can continue on with this story if I get reviews asking for a continuance. Feel free to e-mail corrections or ideas of your own. I enjoy getting e-mail and hearing from the readers.

I am curious as to what you think so far. So let me know, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Disney or the movies made by the Company which I love but do not own. This story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. ------** Laters…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Let's talk about the villains Halloween is right around the corner and I think I should put in my few cents for the villains who try so hard to, do whatever it is they want to do.

* * *

Well I will start out with the Sea Witch Ursula…Okay your wondering why I started out with her, okay maybe not, still if any of you are Disney fanatics then you would watch the Disney Channel and on that station on cable you have a show called…Little Mermaid…this woman tries harder than any villain I know. The truth is, in case you missed it in my earlier chapters, she is Ariel's Aunt and sister to the King.

She is persistent, she continues to try and over throw her brother again and again, and her last effort is more glamorous than the next.

Earlier today I had watched the show before coming to work and the only thing that I have noticed so far that gets on this girls nerves, isn't the fact that she failed, but a little creature called the bad luck creature. She spent the whole show trying to find it and destroy the thing, since she thought it was bringing her bad luck.

She wasn't able to cast a good spell all day and so she blamed the creature who legend had it brought bad luck….Okay so she was superstitious but many of us still believe those old legends whether it is a black cat, or a full moon, goes to show you how advanced we are from our forefathers….Not that advanced at all….Still you really do got to love this woman,

* * *

Next lets pick on Cinderella's' stepmother, this girl is really busy, not only is she the stepmother, but the voice is the same as in my favorite movie, Sleeping Beauty, she's also Maleficent. Too awesome…In both movies she plays a woman who is just misunderstood….Awe….Still both characters are awesome and both attempt to follow through their actions well.

* * *

Jafar! Okay well he needed to do his homework before he attempted to do his job, still it isn't his fault you know.

Think about it he was stuck in a dead end job and we wanted a promotion and or a raise…So he did do his homework and was…well set back a little.

Can't blame him I mean look who he worked for…A king who played with toys and did he ever do anything???

No not really, I don't recall in either the TV series, or the movies that he really ever did anything. So who can blame Jafar for wanting the job…If that is all I had to do I would want the job too. Still another thing this guy has going for him beside the whole changing shape into different, creatures, hypnotisms, and all is his voice he really can sing and the one thing for sure is he is even in House of Mouse house of villains the Halloween movie and he is fun at any party….I love this guy.

* * *

Okay who else can we pick on?

Captain Hook if there was a trophy for bad luck this guy would get it. Poor Captain, he was assaulted hundreds of times by a kid who chose to never grow up, he lost his hand, and a crocodile is attracted to him.

Hey if he wasn't a sweet guy he wouldn't attract so much attention

Still the one thing I did notice on this guy besides the fact that he has a thing for fairies, is that not matter how much he shaves the whiskers still grow back and fast. I do wonder about this mans hygiene…

* * *

Okay next victim

I'm sorry Villain

Well He's a mean guy but I wouldn't exactly call him a villain, just an egotistical, traditional guy.

Your right, were talking about Gaston.

He was just out of his league when he challenged the beast, by oh I don't know, 550lbs maybe I mean what did he think would happen…In the end I guess he found out, but I must wonder, if Hades the Lord of the underworld from Hercules kicked him out or confined him once he got there…I think this guy would even piss him off when he got to know him.

He is a coward but he is one of those "the ends justify the means guy" since he was willing to do anything to win and meet his goal, but well I guess he got what was coming to him…But of course he just fell…Should have watched his step.

How embarrassing, can you imagine when someone asks you how you died and you have to tell them you tripped or fell….That'd bite

* * *

Let's go to the other side of the world now and see who we can pick on now

Well I already did start to pick on this guy so I'll just continue

* * *

On With Hades, have you ever seen this show, it really is awesome and music is fantastic but this guy really does make the show.

He is one of only villains I know of that goes through so many changes of both mood and color scheme, even his eyes and hair change color with this guy. His whole body gets enflamed. And he looses his hair, if you see House of Mouse then in the beginning of the show you see his minions try to roast either hot dogs or marshmallows over his head…Too funny.

Still there really isn't anything I can pick on this guy other than the fact that he needs to remember to name his minions, forgets easy, as well as the fact that he needs to have his place made over I mean there is only so far you can do with the hole undead theme, but that's just showing his personality.

He does plan things out and does his homework well so we will commend this guy on his hard work….Kudos to you Hades…

Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed this Chapter keep checking back!!

And giving me comments and reviews always helps?

Don't forget to check out the other stories I have posted...I think you'd like them as well.

And for those hard core fans who were wondering where Ariel got her red hair from and how none of her sisters have the red hair…Turns out she got her red hair from King Triton….Was on an episode on the Little Mermaid Disney Channel

The End for Now


End file.
